Nastasia Romanovni
For Use In: General purpose RPs, could be used as a Sitter Name: Nastasia Romanovni (nickname Nasty has stuck since childhood in unofficial dealings. It isn't entirely accurate, though, for Nastasia isn't mean - at least most of the time. She just has mischievous nature, liking for practical jokes, quick wit and occasionally sharp tongue) (NSW) Age: 183 Place of Birth/Raising: Shol Arbela, Arafel Physical Description: tall for a woman (6'1) and willowy, pale skin, mahogany coloured straight hair to her shoulders, large dark eyes that glint merrily, aquiline nose and thin lips. = Character History = Nastasia was born as a third child of six to a cobbler and a weaver and she learned from early age to hold on to her own. Her parents were worried about her because she was interested of everything and everyone, learned quickly (and then got bored as soon and moved onto something else) and showed clearly signs on intelligence and they couldn't afford her education. They tried to scramble together all books possible so she could learn on her own but usually what they could offer and what Nasty was interested didn't meet and they gave up, leaving her to learn from people who knew about things. Despite her siblings' grumblings, her parents didn't force her to become an apprentice permanently but she helped the neighbours or worked as hired hand where was need and interest from her part. Her particular interest when she encountered the Red sister who brought her to the Tower was sa'sara and she received tutoring in a place for which even her tolerant mother would have given her a good spanking had she known. Why the Red sister was there... well, Nasty wouldn't have been Nasty had she not asked - and encountered the first person in her life who could shut her up. Even she loved her family dearly and missed them horribly for the first few years, Nasty leaped eagerly to the new adventure and never really looked back. It took Nasty a little longer than average to make it to the shawl, because of her difficulty of focusing on one thing at time and for long. That and her quality to say out exactly what she thinks. But the Tower taught her self-control (when she wants it) and patience and now it takes years, maybe even a decade, if her current project is really interesting, before her feet start itching and she starts feeling an irresistable pull to move on. Nasty made lots of friends as an initiate and afterwards too, even she hasn't stayed in the Tower too long times since her Raising, and they are fairly evenly spread among all Ajahs. But there are also sisters who are not her fans for her outspokeness or for simply being annoyed by the fact that she succeeds in what she wants to reach with seemingly minimal effort. It's easy to dislike too "perfect" people and Nasty is the type of person you either like or hate. Nasty was one of those wild card Accepted of whom no one could be certain where she'd lean. She was interested of almost all Ajahs equally and she didn't like even one bit the fact that she'd have to be bound to just one for life. The worst she knows is having her freedom limited (she vehemently opposes the new Law that restricts AS from endangering themselves without the Hall's permission) and she had great thirst for traveling after the chance being dangled before her nose for two decades. Finally she ended up to the Blue Ajah because she thought that it would restrict her the least as it was all about causes sisters chose themselves. Over the years Nasty became a jack of all Ajah trades but master of none. She has spent years and decades on missions with members of all Ajahs and knows a larger variety of sisters than almost no others in the Tower. Nasty will be chosen to replace Arette as Karana's Keeper because she has few friends in the right places and no one in the Hall dislikes her too badly. She is a good compromise candidate when the Sitters deadlock on nominations and fairly neutral because she is as close to an Aes Sedai of all Ajahs and none as one can get without too much personal ambition. She has also all the needed skills; she knows some administration, acted as a Royal Advisor to a short lived war crazy Saldaean King almost hundred years ago, who died personally leading an hopeless attack to Blightborder against her advice (the Tower believes that he lived as long as he did only thanks to her, but whether it was a good or a bad thing...) and is loyal enough to the Tower that the Sitters can trust her to report them if the Amyrlin does something unexpected. Nastasia was supposed to also be chosen as keeper to Lanfir Leah Marithsen after Karana's deposal. Instead, Lanfir chose Lyanna al'Elisande as her Keeper, and Nastasia left in anger to the Borderlands with the idea of losing herself forever. She has returned after hearing of the many misfortunes in the Tower since then (Lanfir's death, Sirayn's disappearance, Annais' death). She currently serves as a Sitter for the Blue. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios Category:WT NSW Bios Category:NSW